Calixto Corrium
Calixto is a male Imperial in . As the owner of "Calixto's House of Curiosities" in Windhelm he offers tours of the items he and his sister collected during their travels in Tamriel. He offers tours of the trinkets they collected for two . Biography During his adult life, his parents died of unknown causes, bequeathing a large fortune to Calixto and his sister. Traveling Tamriel, they collected several rare items, such as the Book of Fate. Shortly after settling in Windhelm, his sister died, and he opened a curiosity shop in her name, to display their collection. Interactions Blood on the Ice Calixto is a museum owner, dubbed "The Butcher" by Viola Giordano. He kills women to perform necromantic rituals, in hopes of resurrecting his dead sister. One of his victims was Friga, the twin sister of Nilsine Shatter-Shield (And possibly Fjotli Cruel-Sea). Before coming to Windhelm, he was an adventurer, traveling and collecting artifacts and oddities. He criticizes the college mages for dabbling in magic with which they are already familiar, glamorizing the possible innovations of necromancy. Crime scene and journal He appears at the scene of Susanna the Wicked's murder. When questioned by the Dragonborn, he says he saw the culprit run off. When the Dragonborn discovers a Strange Amulet at Hjerim, he or she is directed towards Calixto. Calixto claims the amulet belongs to Wuunferth the Unliving and lies when he states that the court-wizard dabbled in necromancy before serving the Jarl. The Dragonborn can accuse Wuunferth of the crime, but he or she can also discover a hidden chest in Calixto's shop with the "real" edition of the Butcher Journal. Learning the true culprit Speaking to Wuunferth in the dungeons of the Palace of the Kings, the Dragonborn learns the murders in Windhelm have continued since the court-wizard's incarceration. Suspecting the killer will strike again that same night, he sends The Dragonborn to the Stone Quarter, where they find Calixto attempting to kill a random female. Preventing the murder, Calixto is killed and the murderous streak brought to an end. If not stopped in time he will kill the woman then run to Hjerim, where he will be hostile to the Dragonborn upon entering (or you could just kill him before he runs to Hjerim.) Hired Thug Stealing from Calixto may prompt him to hire thugs to teach the thief a lesson. Quests *Blood on the Ice Bugs *If Calixto is asked to give a tour while not in his house, he may enter the building, leaving the door locked behind him. The lock can be picked, after which the tour may or may not resume normally. * During The Blood on the Ice quest he may become immortal and stay in the Dragonborn's house in Windhelm, and every time it is entered it he will attack. **Also during the same quest, if he is tried to be caught, he may not attempt to murder someone but start running like a normal civilian. Both attacking and killing him will add bounty and guards will start attacking the Dragonborn. Calixto is the most stupidest person ever in Skyrim. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Necromancers Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters